Don't judge me
by Gato Lee
Summary: La desesperación y su egoísmo de ganarle a Near lo lleva a la derrota, a tal punto que su conciencia empieza ha abrirle su corazón recordando todo lo que había hecho y la persona a la que mas le importaba a él en ese momento. Tratando de darse cuenta de que clase de persona había sido; pero todo fue un fracaso?


**Don't Judge Me**

Yo sé que en mi naturaleza pecaminosa no existe nada bueno. Pero quiero hacer lo que es correcto. Quiero hacer lo que es bueno. En pocas palabras quiero hacer justicia, encontrar la esperanza de la humanidad. No quiero hacer lo que está mal. Ahora, si hago lo que no quiero hacer, realmente el mundo seguirá hundiéndose en la desgracia…

_**I don't wanna go there, We should never go there, Why you wanna go there, I guess I gotta go there**_

No soy yo el que hace lo que está mal, sino alguien las hace para causar daños, desastre, odio y más temor a su alrededor, cuando encontré por primera vez el Death Note me di cuenta de que debería ser yo y el único quien podía cambiar este maldito mundo, sabiendo las consecuencia que me traía si tomaba la elección de matar criminales, pero no había otro modo de cambiar las cosas…

_**You're hearing rumours about me, And you can't stomach the thought, Of someone touching my body, When you so close to my heart, I won't deny what they saying, Because most of it is true, But it was all before I fell for you**_

Quise imaginar lo que sería mi vida estando en este mundo, siendo un ser perfecto no mejor dicho siendo un Dios, sin tristezas, sin vacíos, sin necesidad de amar y sentirme amado; teniendo todo a la mano, para alcanzarlo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, siendo poseedor de una imagen y figura perfecta ante los ojos de los demás; sintiendo el poder en mis manos…

_**So please babe; So please don't judge me; And I won't judge you; Cause it could get ugly; Before it gets beautiful; Please don't judge me; And I won't judge you; And if you love me; Then let it be beautiful; Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful; Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful**_

No todos pensamos de la misma manera, por eso muchos estaban en mi contra, haga lo que haga siempre me criticaban y tratando de derrumbarme, de eliminarme una y otra vez, pero solo porque veían el lado malo de mis acciones, de por sí, el mundo estaba cambiando para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no reine el mal. Moví todas mis cartas, utilice todas mis estrategias para que todos vieran un nuevo mundo...pero nadie me apoyo, nadie me escucho…

_**Everything I say right now; Is gonna be use in another fight; And I've been through this so many times; Can we change the subject; You gonna start asking me questions like:; "Was she attractive? **__**Was she an actress?"; Baby the fact is**_

Papá, no es que te pida perdón, pero tú sabes más que nadie, que yo cometí muchos errores porque soy tu hijo. Me entristece en demasía el no verte a mi lado como lograba mis metas. Me defendiste muchas veces de que yo no era Kira hasta tu último día de vida, pero la realidad no era así, probablemente te sientas tan sentimental que incluso podrías llorar o hacer algo ridículo solo para calmar la situación. Me gustaría poder expresar el cariño que existe en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

_**You're hearing rumours about me; And saw some pictures online; Saying things, got you so angry; Making you wish you were mine; Before we start talking crazy; Saying some things we'll regret; Can we just slow it down and press reset**_

No pude lograr mis hermosas metas porque de mí, había rumores que yo era una mala persona… mi plan maestro fallo y todo mi esfuerzo por cambiar este podrido mundo fue un fracaso, un fracaso debido a mi ambición y egoísmo, si hubiera pensado en un instante un futuro más próspero nada de esto hubiera pasado… pero mientras luche por vivir existirán posibilidades de ganar…

Siento tanto dolor en mi cuerpo que ahora tengo otro pensamiento sobre la muerte…la muerte es el fin de todo, borrando tu presente y tu futuro en segundos en el que no habrá una segunda oportunidad, para cambiar nada…

_**So please babe; So please don't judge me; And I won't judge you; Cause it could get ugly; Before it gets beautiful; Please don't judge me; And I won't judge you; And if you love me; Then let it be beautiful; Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful; Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful**_

Misa Amane eh?…ahora que lo recuerdo el destino nos unió el uno al otro, me diste mucho problemas en aquellos tiempos, pero no me lamento de haberte conocido, hicimos muchas cosa junto, fuiste de mucha ayuda y yo no soy digno de reprocharte nada, a lo contrario te debo todo…por esos días nunca lo olvidare…por a ver estado conmigo…

_**Just left the past; Just be the past; And focused on things; That are gonna make us laugh; Take me as I am, love who I was; I'll promise I'll be, the one that you can trust**_

No me arrepiento de nada, pero lo único que deseo es verte…porque sé que no pude cumplir tu promesa de esta junto a ti por siempre, por no haberte amado lo suficiente como te lo merecías, sé que dirás que soy de lo peor, pero esa es la verdad, fuiste la única mujer que me demostraste que solo te importaba estar a mi lado…quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para entenderte, escuchar tus opiniones, para amarte más quisiera haber tenido tiempo para hacer lo que nuca hice…

_**So please babe; So please don't judge me; And I won't judge you; Cause it could get ugly; Before it gets beautiful; Please don't judge me; And I won't judge you; And if you love me; Then let it be beautiful; Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful; Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful**_

Ahora que estoy tirado en las escaleras y muy cerca de mi muerte es donde más pienso en ti, ¿Qué estará haciendo mi linda Misa? ¿Dónde estará?...por favor perdóname, aunque ya sé que es tarde…pero por favor no me juzgue…porque yo no soy perfecto…

_**I don't wanna go there; We should never go there**_

* * *

**Canción: Don't Judge Me**

**Artista: Chris Brown**


End file.
